


Heat of the Moment

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Heat of the Moment<br/>Pairings: Dean/Sam<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Word Count: ~650<br/>Spoilers: up to All Hell Break's Lose, 1 and 2.<br/>Summary: With Dean, it was perfection in his brother's body.<br/>Notes/Warnings: First time Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

When Sam sprang to consciousness in a small and broken home in the middle of nowhere, his body and his head hurt. He was confused. And more than just a little scared.

After they'd taken care of the Hell's gate, Jake, and that bastard Azazel, and Sam and Dean were finally left alone. Alone. Dean carried the weight of his dwindling mortality, Sam alone with the weight of his responsibility.

If he'd taken the finishing blow, if he'd killed Jake, Dean would've never had to make that stupid and unfair deal. Dean wouldn't be going to Hell.

"Let's stop here," Dean suggested at the first motel they passed. "I need the stop."

Sam nodded and moved mechanically through moving in, unpacking the essentials and weapons. While Dean showered, he salted the windows and door. And when Dean was done, when his thickly muscled, perfect body stepped into the room, he steamed in the cooler air. Sam swallowed dryly and stepped into the bathroom. He was careful to not stare openly or to drool, because he would give himself away.

He was relieved Dean had used most of the hot water. It left him frustrated, but he wasn't sporting an erection for his brother, which Sam had to consider a success.

He didn't have to worry about Dean's reaction though. Almost as soon as he'd left the bathroom, Dean was there, powerful arms wrapped around Sam's waist, full lips pressed to Sam's. A strong, passionate, perfect kiss.

When they broke apart, Dean's eyes were suspiciously over bright, his cheeks were colored by the pink of his embarrassed blush.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly. Confused, but happy. "Do you mean it?"

"Look," Dean answered. "I've never been with any men. Ever. But, fuck Sammy. I want you. Have for a long time. You're fucking beautiful, man. And I'm not sorry. But I'm already going to hell, and I'm not gonna die without telling you."

Sam didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Dean closer and kissed him again, slow and gentle. "I know," he whispered against Dean's lips. "Take me to bed?"

He showed Dean the best way to open himself up, slow and steady strokes. And when he was loose enough, taught Dean where his prostate was and let Dean explore until Sam was so close to exploding he had to stop it.

"Did I hurt you?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No," Sam groaned. "But I don't want to come before you're in me."

"Oh," Dean grinned. "Means I'm awesome."

"Yeah, you're awesome. Now, put the lube on your dick and fuck me," Sam demanded.

"Such a demanding bitch," Dean groused. But he did as told and slathered cool lube over his erection.

"Now, sit back and enjoy," Sam smiled. He climbed into his brother's lap, used one hand to brace Dean's dick as he sank low on it, and the other was wrapped around his brother's thick shoulders. Dean's calloused hands were firm on Sam's hips and it was almost perfect.

When he was seated completely in Dean's lap, Sam paused a moment, panting against his collarbone. It was perfect now. He hadn't felt anything like this in a long, sexual career. He had a lot of experience under his belt.

But with Dean, it was heaven. Perfection in his brother's body. He tightened his muscles minutely, just enough to tease his brother be he shifted. Sam lifted his suddenly too heavy body and let himself fall, feeling Dean all the way to his dirty core.

Dean's hands roamed his back eagerly, hungrily tracing the lines and muscles as Sam moved. Their lips met and parted in pants and gasps. And as they moved together, slow and sensual and exploring, if either of them cried, neither mentioned it. Sam only wrapped his arms tighter around Dean and gave him everything he could.


End file.
